Time to Wake up
Kage's Mansion AkanshoAkansho looked around, and saw the Kage in the Mansion. Akansho smirked, and then shook his head. His Teeth so clean they basically shined when the sunlight hit his teeth from the Window in the Mansion somewhere. Akansho's blue long hair swayed side to side. Akansho looked at the Kage, and snorkeled, and got up from ground and walked up to him. The 5 Shinobi looked scared "Kage sir, this person want's to join the village." Akansho quickly went along with what they said, even though he had no idea why those guys said that. "This young man here?" He asked, looking towards the green-haired fellow. His light hair parted, and he focused his eyes. "Where are you from?" He asked, getting off his seat. His white robes fell, flowing downward revealing the tall man's form, and showing his hair length. Not everyday a kid is brought in here, asking to join. He thought to himself. Akansho stared at the man as he got up "I am from Country of Spring, which is a very old Country. I was in village there also. Place basically destroyed, and so I went Missing-Nin, and left to find a new home. I ended up here somehow. Yes I wanna join this village though." Akansho smiled with is big shiny teeth. Strange, but I can't sense evil from this one. A wandering kid it seems. Should be okay, maybe it'll be a good thing, more people around Giyo's age. "Very well," The Moon Shadow announced. Gesturing to the shinobi, he addressed them to take him and get him situated in the village in the mainland. The Shinobi grabbed Akansho and took him out of the Kage's house, and got him situated in the village. Akansho came back to Kage's Mansion and looked at the Kage "Um, I am situtated, need me too do anything else?" Kinpa looked at the man, and then asked him about his past. A more in depth explanation of it. Not because he wanted to know everything about him, but he wished to understand who had taken into his village ranks just now. Akansho laughed "I was born in the Country of Spring. At the age of three I always use to go to library, and read about Taijustu, Chakra, and Chakra Control. I would read it everyday and memorize and understand it. Once I understood, i would try what I learned and train. My dad helped me train too early, and kept it a secret to the rest of the family. At age 6 I was far greater than any average kid in the clan. The way my father and me trained early and trained period went against how other clan members did it. i learned his basic education, and went onto a more advanced training. When at the age of 6 I would sit around and look around at my surroundings, and I started to do a thing called Meditation, which I learned from my dad. My mom left me at age 6, and I did not give a sh8t. I was so addicted to training, that I almost forgot the essentials to my body needs. At the age of 7 I graduated Academy and became a Genin. I did not care for ranks, but at age of 7, I started to do even more advance taijustu,and decided to learn Kenjustu. At age 8 I left my village, and got a ship somewhere out by the bay of Country of Spring, and went into a random direction. I ended up in Land of Moon and Sky." Strange kid, Kinpa thought. He just up and left? "Very well, you may go. Nothing else is needed. But also, try to remember, this is the Land of Sky, the Land of Moon is off the coast from here. We relocated in the years following the Fourth War." Akansho left Kage Mansion, and went somewhere. Kinpa sat back down, and managed his village's sensory system. Making sure it had registered the boy's presence, he felt safe enough knowing he had a new ninja in his ranks. Allowing for the system to update, he admired the piece of technology and chakra the village possessed. So this is what chakra feels like, when it comes from the Land of Spring/Snow... Kinpa thought, remembering the boy's chakra signature. With this, I can always locate him in the lands if need be. Training Grounds Akansho found this open area, and there was no one there. Just a bunch of Logs everywhere. Akansho walked over to the logs and picked all 50 of them up, and slammed each of them in the ground. He placed them in rows, and once they were placed, he quickly got in Monkey Art position. Once in Stance, he would quickly punch all of the logs like a ball in one of those Pin Balls machines. He stopped punching and started to use his legs to kick to logs. He did this two days straight, and afterwards, he started to get tired, hungry, and thirsty. He didn't stop though, he got his scroll out of his pocket, when he landed, and took out his Katana, and started to move again with the kicks and the one arm punches, and the one arm Katana slashs, bouncing back and forth. Akansho would swing around the logs with his legs when he wasn't kicking and sling and fling around. Akansho was fully tired and fell to the ground face flat. He quickly walked to a Ramen shop, and a Tea shop, and got what he needed. He went back to that field and did what he needed and slept for three days.